


The Moon Claims Another

by aseies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Hazel, please. You can't join the hunters."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Moon Claims Another

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in 2014.

Nico was desperate, shaking and clinging to her arm. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t lose his sister again.

“Nico–”

“No!” Nico shouted, blinded by tears, and threw his arms around her neck. He was ten years old again, and he couldn’t stop shaking. “You _can’t_!”

“Nico, _please_.” Hazel pried Nico off of her, tears in her eyes as well. “This isn’t easy for me either, I–”

“Then _stay_!” Nico pleaded, his voice cracking. “You don’t have to go! We can work it out, I–”

“NICO!” Hazel grabbed Nico on either side of his face, and forced him to look up into her gold eyes. “Nico, I… I’m scared. I’m afraid of dying again. The way things are now, Thanatos could come get me at any time. With the Hunters… I’ll be safer. Protected.”

“No you won’t! You can still be killed in battle! Bianca–”

“I know what happened to Bianca,” Hazel said as calmly as she could, but still tripping over Bianca’s name. “And I know it’s not full-proof. But it is safer.” Hazel put on her bravest smile, and brushed away the tears in Nico’s eyes. “It’s not like we won’t ever see each other again. Jason and Thalia make it work.”

“They meet for a _couple hours_ once every _six months_!”

“I’m sorry, Nico,” Hazel said, taking a step away from him. “I’ve already made up my mind.”


End file.
